User blog:BuckyShelford/2012: The Year that was-n't that good
(summary at the bottom of the page) Welp, I was looking at Buck's 2012...and it's safe to say that he had a rough one to say the least, especially nearer the end of the year. I'd just like to get a few notable shoutouts though (both good and bad) Starting With @mlp_Punkie: Punkie really helped Kick off this year well for me, and to be honest (although things probably wouldn't have worked out with Buck's uselessness with instruments, in which I never really got a chance to go into detail...or even make an instrument burst into flames like I wanted to..) they did work well together, an it made me happy to see each day. I do kinda regret ending things between the two of them. You really are a good RPer Punkie, and a nice person to boot. Tailsin ( @mlp_tailsin ) WHAT HO! You really helped make a good year, although for a few months you had me run ragged trying to keep up with your feed (your seriously tweeted a lot early 2012) ..we did have a few good adventures though, and they ended around the same time as things ended with Punkie...which is understandable as we were all a tight bunch. Gonna miss making fun of you pinecone pony, and your crazy sister Izzy (that /I/ created by the way ;P). Qwerty (@mlp_qwerty) o/ where'd you go, I miss you so....o/ You were cool once...then you thought things needed to be changed or something and revamped your character. Things really changed then...and being honest..not for the better. Although the whole "Heartsong" thing was now sorta out of the way (although it was an awesome thing to make fun of) it kinda killed a lot of the old RPing..we worked well together before then...and I will miss that too..but that is something I know has a 0% chance of coming back. Daisy ( @mlp_daisy ) yeah.............you were alright..and maybe you would've still been if I hadn't gone to the army for 6 weeks (seems a lot ended whilst I was was gone). Not exactly going to say I 'missed' you, because that's already happened the last half a dozen times I have tried to RP with you and straight nothing in return (although you aren't the only one in this respect, being ignored is something that has burdened Buck for quite a while). Once you do RP though, you are a HOOOT, full of innuendo's and general fun...wish that could happen more often.... Queen Titania ( @mlp_Titania ) Really have always read your name as Titiana for some reason...anyway, you also were a good one to RP with, actually getting Buck when he said and did things. Very commendable (wish I could do that) <.< I do wish we could've RPed a bit more..but again with the 6 weeks I was away. It did end a lot of things...ALTHOUGH I do take a bit of the heat, because I didn't actually try and start back up..for one Reason, and one reason only... Posey ( @mlp_possey ) The Heartbreaker. Caused me to break things off with Punkie, only to break my heart when I returned. You were a GREAT pony to RP with....but you stopped...and you stopped hard. It caused me to change things and actually broke down my RPing happiness (being honest here). Ended up making an executive decision later on that I wasn't going to be anywhere near her anymore...which wiped out things between Buck and Titania, (as they were both always hovering around the Grand Ovation). Really wish things could've continued between the two..and I have no idea in the slightest why (or how) things ended between them...but..eh. Roseluck (@mlp_roseluck ) Thought I was going to forget about you didn't you. ;P Rose you are a great RPer, albeit a bit shy in the feed. But once you got past that shyness, you could see that you really knew your plants (well it seeeemed that way anyway) and you could spread that into your skills as a RPer. You were enjoyable to RP with..I only wish your Timezone wasn't so far off my own, so we could RP at a decent time...again. Lemony ( @mlp_lemony ) The great Batmare: Undisputedly the craziest pony that EVER existed. The few times I have managed to RP with any rendition of yourself, it has made me: laugh, smile and on the odd occasion, fall off my chair in a fit of giggles...actually even when I don't RP with you, you do that...your solo stuff is something I admire (when I used to fill in the void during the night shift, I looked to you as a role model). Keep that fun going, and continue Referencing those classic Sci Fi Movies! Rarity ( @mlp_Rarity ) Last but Certainly not least, the Great Rarity. I have only RPed with you a few times (two different Players though) a couple more though when you include my bad carroling outside your front door with TAILSIN the year before last (that made me laugh a lot by the way)..and although that was a long time ago..it actually helped me realise that manes aren't Snobby...even though you are Portrayed a-....I'm actually not going to finish that sentence.... Anyway, that Fashion show last year was a great lot of fun (although due to timezones I NEARLY missed it >.<) and I have continued to keep that modelliness with Buck since. Now Rarity #2. WIG SUIT: I LOVE YOU, Great random style, and you give a lot of room for randomness. Keep at it! I'm sure you're wondering now why I have said all these Accounts at that...well. Over this last year. Things although a little brighter up there, were very very dull, silent, and nearer the end, very sad. Those things up there were few and far between. In fact Over the last three months, I have used my OOC account (the one I originally called my main: @Kiwipony) more to Rant about the sadder things, than I have used to general stuff for that entire YEAR. Although it /may/ not seem it, I do put a lot of effort into my Rping, and I give it my all when I do, trying to have fun along the way. I often find myself wondering "What would Buck do?" not only when I RP (as we are both so Different) but in life in general when things get hard...because..Buck has had it pretty tough (even being ignored and forgotten about by his secret santa pony, and his giftee....which was fun.) So Yeah..This'll be Buck's last day. After this he Shall be gone indefinitely, possibly forever...depending if I do actually recover from the trauma he has given me...and am crazy enough to pick up the reigns again...but that's not likely. SO long and thanks for all the fertiliser. Buck/KiwiPony. Category:Blog posts